


My Brother

by oneringtorulethem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, New Family, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneringtorulethem/pseuds/oneringtorulethem
Summary: A quiet moment between two brothers.





	My Brother

“Hello sweet thing.” The infant in Balin’s arm is much bigger than the others he has seen, although his experience with babies is not very extensive.

He had of course attended the baby’s birth as was customary, but this was the first time he had been alone with the little Dwalin. His mother and father were resting, and Balin had offered to care for his new brother.

The first few days of Dwalin’s young life had been full of well-wishers and gifts, and now was one of the first days where there was complete peace. People were eager to see the new young son of Fundin, especially considering what a late gift he was.

Balin himself was already grown, done with his apprenticeship and onto his Mastery of law when his mother told him that she was expecting a child. He knew that the child had been a surprise for his father as well. 

Balin is standing now on the balcony of their family’s apartments, the one that faces into the mountain, looking out over the multitude of paths to the Mining and Residential district, but the height guarantees that any sound is muted.

Nonetheless, Dwalin’s little eyes open, blinking awake as Balin cradles him gently.

“Did you sleep well, little treasure?” Of course there is no answer, but Dwalin wiggles slightly, smacking his lips and closing his eyes again.

“You and I are alone at last, hm? But we have plenty of time to get to know one another.” Balin continues, shifting the baby as he sits down. The baby doesn’t seem to mind.

“You don’t mind anything yet, do you? Don’t even mind enough to tell me that you mind it!” Balin chuckles to himself and then lets it taper off.

“But that’s alright, isn’t it?” Fundin had clapped him on the shoulder when Dwalin was born, tears in his eyes as he’d gotten to hold the young boy. Balin had knocked his mother’s head before he’d even gotten to see his new brother. The love had been just as instant as Oin had warned him. 

Dwalin had utterly captured him. 

“I’ll have to take care of you, won’t I? Have to love you and teach you.” 

Dwalin’s fists tighten and loosen around nothing, big dark eyes squinting at his big brother.

Balin leans closer, rubbing the boy’s nose with his finger as he whispers,

“I think it will be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I believe there is a nine year age gap between Balin and Dwalin, who was born after Smaug took over the mountain. I obviously have thrown that out the window. 
> 
> I honestly found this fic complete on my old hard drive and so I edited it and thought I'd put it up here! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always feel free to find me on [tumblr!](http://www.oneringtorulethem.tumblr.com)


End file.
